In the prior art systems shown in the following patents and abstract have come to the attention of applicant:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,921,904 (239-70); 3,172,604 (239-70); 1,261,122; 2,549,406 (299-58); 3,587,978 (239-550); 2,252,125 (161-7) and abstract number 773,725 (copy submitted with application). The prior art devices have consistently suffered from non-uniform pressures or from bulky non-uniform sized conduit employed in an effort to achieve uniform pressure. While numerous sprayer systems have been available in the prior art, the applicant's system has been designed to provide protection against flies at a significantly less cost than that of existing systems and at a feasible cost for poultry and livestock operations. The prior art systems have been cumbersome, ineffective and inefficient thus leaving a void in the fumigation art area which applicant's efficient and inexpensive fumigation system fills.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a fumigation system for poultry buildings and the like.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a fumigation system for poultry buildings and the like wherein through an unique distribution system and set of components an even distribution of the insecticide spray is delivered to the desired area.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a disinsectization system including a source of pressurized air, pressure cutoff, timer, source of insecticide, distribution systems and nozzles arranged and employed in a novel manner.
A further object of the invention is to provide a novel building fumigation system including a compressed air source, solenoid cutoff of said air pressure source, a timer, a distribution system including a plurality of nozzles, lines and buckets arranged in an unique and efficient manner.
Further, an object of the present invention is to provide a disinsectization system having a substantially uniform nozzle pressure over the entire system.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a fumigation system for enclosed spaces with such system having provision for a timed distribution of insecticide at a relatively uniform pressure.
A further object of this invention is the provision of a fumigation system for enclosed spaces wherein the system employs only one size of conduit but wherein relatively uniform pressure is maintained.